1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component bonding method using vibration energy and a vibration energy supply apparatus used for the bonding method, and more particularly, to a method of bonding electronic components having pins arranged in a high density and a vibration energy supply apparatus used for the method.
2. Background of the Related Art
As the sizes of electronic devices decrease, the sizes of electronic components included therein also decrease and density of pins for connecting the electronic components to a circuit board increases. Small-sized components having pins arranged in a high density are packaged using bonding techniques such as ball grid array (BGA) and chip scale packaging (CSP) based on flip chip bonding. For the flip chip bonding, thermo-compression bonding is widely used. However, the thermo-compression bonding requires a high temperature in the initial stage and increases processing time.
To solve the shortcoming of the thermo-compression bonding, a bonding technique using ultrasonic vibration energy has been proposed. Electronic components can be bonded to each other or packaged within a short time at a low temperature when ultrasonic vibration energy is used for bonding.
Recently, a technique employing both the thermo-compression bonding method and the bonding method using ultrasonic vibration energy has been proposed.
Ultrasonic vibration energy can be applied to electronic components in the vertical or horizontal direction. If the ultrasonic vibration energy is applied to the electronic components in the vertical direction, that is, in a direction in which neighboring electronic components become closer to each other, planarity of electronic components is deteriorated so as to decrease bonding reliability. If the ultrasonic vibration energy is applied to the electronic components in the horizontal direction, pre-aligned electronic components are deviated from their positions to decrease alignment reliability although the aforementioned planarity deterioration is prevented.